Monkey Prince
by ShinDongHeeVegeta
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta fight like cat and Dogs. Bulma realizes she loves him and Vegeta sees that she does. Bulma's dad does not like them fighting and sends them to am apartment for 2 days. Alone together.


This is a New story type. Its a Romance, yes. But This is not what I usally do. Read on!

_-

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Bulma, Bunny said that you and Vegeta are called to the office!" Krillen said. "You know your Dads Office." Bulma smiled at made her way to the Office on the 9th floor of the building on the other side of the home. "Why Vegeta too?" She asked herself. On her way to the office, she took the elevator. "Wait! I'm in a hurry!" She said as she ran to the elevator. She sighed as she already inside the elevator, but the person next to her is the most unwanted person for her to be in the same small room like elevator. Yes, he is the Vegeta, she was scared of him yet he was so handsome. He just stands and not bothered to look at her. Bulma was sweating, but it's not because Vegeta is too 'hot', it's because she was a little frighten to be this close to him with no one else to protect her. She really wants to talk with him. She saw Vegeta was also sweating, probably neverous that Bulma was goignto talk.

"D-Do y-y-you have any idea w-why YG called us?" She said while shivered. She afraid that Vegeta would pretend that he can't hear her. She became happy when she see Vegeta move his body to face her and he started to speak. But Bulma couldn't hold her tears when she heard the words that he spoke. He said, "Shut up, you're annoying." He stopped for a minute and began to speak again, "Now that you know that I hate you, you should stop loving me or what ever the hell it is. How you looking at me is so disgusting, so you better stop looking at me right now. Don't this I wont kill you this second Woman. It is sad that ?I HAD to tell you this." She was hurt by his words. She just replied a weak smile to him while tears was formed. She hated him at this moment. She also hated herself that she loves the wrong guy. Vegeta glared at her with is dark eyes. Finally he turned around and looked at the door again. Bulma whiped away her tears, but they still came.

And so they arrived to their destination, Bulma's dad office. "Dad, why did you call us?" She asked to him and she can see that Vegeta hates the way she said 'us' in her sentence.  
"Sit." said to them. "So…." He said again as he turned his chair to face two of them. "Vegeta, my boy you work to hard. We all know this. Bulma, dear.. you need to relax." He said and gave them his best smile, while Bulma blushed and Vegeta annoyed by his words.

"What? Oh! I know you two are not going well…. I see you two fight." said and looked at Bulma for few second. Bulma cannot believe the double trouble that she just got. "I will fix your relationship, that's why I've rented an apartment for you guys to stay just for tomorrow until the day after tomorrow. Just two days and I believe you guys will get along." He said. Before the two could protest, he shut them up. He got up and left the room, so did them. "Shit!" Bulma heard Vegeta mumbled when they're outside the office.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

The next day, both of them already packed their stuffs. Bulma was still sobbing inside her room, afraid that things will go wrong. Suddenly, ChiChi approach her. "Ready to go?" ChiChi said, forced a smile to her best unnie. "ChiChi, I'm afraid…." She said and Chichi hugs her tight. "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay. I dont liek the idea but you should know that my Goku will protect you no matter what!" Chichi said to her best friend and then Bulma bid goodbye to her. "Bye, take care!" She said. "Take care!" Chichi said as tears. formed.

On her way out, she heard Vegeta's voice shouted, "WHAT? I HAVE TO DRIVE HER? THAT'S A TOTAL IMPOSIBLE! ONE OF THOSE DAMN EARTH CARS! I WON'T DRIVE THAT LOUD MOUTH TO THAT DANG APARTMENT!" Bulma was hurt again by his words and those words are too much for her. Goku, saw Bulma cried from afar after heard what his rival shouted. "Vegeta, I don't know the reason why you hate her that much. Look, she might be in love with you, though I don't from whom you knew about this, but it doesn't mean that she will disturb you! People have hearts, you know! I know I don't have the right to say this to you, but I just think that you're crazy and you don't have any heart or feelings." Goku then left himafter half-shouted to Vegeta with satisfied feeling and went to his friend. "You should thank me." He then smirked to Bulma and made her giggled. "You're so kind, Goku! Here, let me kiss your cheek!" She then tiptoed and kissed his cheek lightly. "Bye, good luck." Goku then left her.

"Sorry, I'm la—" before she even finish her sentence, she realize that Vegeta forbid her to talk to him. He just showed a very annoyed face and said, "Glad that you understand what I said. At least you finally respect me for the Prince I am. Now follow me to the car." Bulma actually glad that at least he wants to drive her. She then smiled secretly. But on the other side, Bulma blamed herself that she became happy only because of small thing that he did.

=At the Apartment=

At first, it was all still okay to them when they saw the nice and comfy apartment. But then, their jaws dropped when they saw there's only one bed in the room. "Your father! is insane!" Vegeta said in a very frustrated tone. "You sleep on the carpet." He said with a rude tone to her. She just nodded, but she actually hates his guts. "I will totally forget about you." She mumbled to herself. She decided to go outside because she didn't want to see Vegeta but when she was about to open the door, it was locked from outside. "Eh…. Sorry for speaking, but the door is locked." She said to Vegeta. "WHAT? Shit! Now I feel like Going back to Space. Alone away from you, KAkarot, all you Earthlings, I hate this MUDBALL!." He froze for a moment and began to talk to her, "It's okay for you to speak, but just don't say useless things." She nodded. His words still won't cure her broken heart. She hated his guts. She then decided to take a shower to cool her mind.

"Great, that alien space Monkey is really really weird." She mumbled to herself again inside the bathroom. Vegeta being so rude was just too much for her. It was way too weird that he even banned her to talk to him. She didn't care anymore, all she wanted that time was just to cool herself down with a nice shower. "God, why do i have to face this Monster?" She asked silently with frustration and turned the shower knob on. As the water drowned to her skin, she could felt tears also formed on her face.

After finished with her stuff, she went out from the bathroom. Her eyes popped out when she saw Vegeta 'sleeping' with his eyes that were puffy and red. He wasn't actually asleep, he was more likely passed out on the carpet. Little did Bulma know that he was stressed with something because he had an empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in his grip. Though she don't even have any idea where did that 'drink' came from, she didn't bother to think about it anymore. She forced herself and took the man and then rested him on the bed. "Phew! you're heavy, you majesty!" She said playfully to herself. Suddenly her attention wasn't focused on his face anymore when she heard his phone beeped.

"I don't need you anymore. You can just go die."  
~Your ex.

"Broken hearted? i thought he never even think about having a girlfriend." Bulma said silently. She couldn't believe in what she just read. She still in love with him, she can't forget him easily. Seeing his condition, she can't help but feel bad for him. "I understand how it feels, because it's how you treat me." She said to the sleeping prince in front of her and kissed him. "Sorry that I stole your kiss, but that's the payment, sir." She said playfully to him again and chuckled. "Love is a real pain, Vegeta." She said and fell asleep on the carpet without her acknowledge.

* * * * * * * * * * * _

Vegeta woke up and felt his head heavy and he tried to recall what happened. He had a dream about his girl that left him. He chased her but she just kept leaving him. But then someone gave him a hand and said with a very soft voice, "Love is a real pain, Vegeta….". After recalled his dream, he saw the sleeping beauty slept soundly on the carpet, he then patted her head. "You're crazy Woman, why do you still care to me even that I'm horrible to you?" He then lifted her to the bed and decided to go out. "Shit! I forgot that we're locked! Nah, I am to lazy to break the door down-ah shit that Fool! Why cant I break it!" Vegeta hit at the door but he didnt even make a dent all he did was hurt his hand. He then checked the refrigerator. Luckily that has prepared enough food for them and mostly for his belly. "He totally wants to raise rating by making the Womans and my relationship real…. I won't let that happen. I cant, never." He said to himself and smirked. He didn't realize that Bulma was already awake.

"Do you hate me that much?" She said to him softly. He gasped when he hear her voice. "Yah! Didn't I told y—" Before he finish his words, he froze and continued, "Sorry, and thanks." He said and looked away. "Eh? Uhm... yeah! No problem." She replied as a single tear formed on her face and smiled softly to him. She blamed herself again for being happy with such little thing. She actually wanted to avoid him, but who can resist the sweet part of that Prince? They didn't talk any words, just sat down like idiots. Bulma on the bed and TOP on the chair. Awkward silence filled the room until Bulma heard a little sniff from her alien prince. She immediately looked to face him and saw the gloomy Vegeta. Where is that rude Monkey? She thought. She wanted to make him feel better, but she didn't have the courage to do it. I mean any other time she would have, maybe add some rude into the words but she was stuck in a apertment alone with him, locked in. He hated her, he might decide to end the time early.

After a long awkward silence, she finally encouraged herself to ask him. She thought that maybe he could share his story to make him feel better. "Err... Vegeta? Why are you sad?" She said while looked down to her feet. He only looked back to face her with his famous death glare and turned to his position before, made her sighed deeply.

She decided to cook something since she was hungry. "Hmm! there's corn in the fridge!" She said happily, didn't care that her voice is way too loud. She then took the rest ingredient for her to cook. "Gonna make simple corn fried rice! OH AND CHICKEN!" She then headed to the mini kitchen and started to do her stuff.

She actually wanted to cook for him. She wanted to cheer him up with something tasty, so that at least he could forget his problem for a moment. While she was humming her favorite song, she saw Vegeta headed towards the kitchen. Towards HER.

"Oh! Are you hungry Vegeta? The food will be ready in a minute." She said and forced a cheerful smile to him. "Is it okay? I mean your food, its not uh... posion or anything, right? Are you sure you want to cook for me?" His respond made her felt so damn happy. She didn't expect him to say that, she thought that he will say something rude again to her and shout like a crazy man. She flashed him a happy smile and said, "YES!" She realized that she said 'Yes' way too loud and covered her mouth. "Err... I mean, Of course it's okay." She then smiled awkwardly, tried to hide her shame. He just nodded and headed to the sofa and switched on the TV. "Phew! that was scary!" She said to herself and jokingly wiped her fake sweat. With that, she continued with her cooking job.

After a minute, the food was ready. She then placed the food on the mini dining table and cleared her throat on purpose to catch Vegeta's attention. Vegeta looked to her and then to the food. After earned some tasty smell from the food, he then walked to his destination, CORN FRIED RICE WITH CHICKEN. Bulma prayed inside her mind so that the food will be tasty enough for him. When Vegeta tasted the food, he couldn't help but amazed at the taste. It was like magic to his tongue. Even though it was just a simple food, the taste was amazing for him. He then thought to himself, 'Do I even deserve her nice and caring way?'

=After Dinner=

Time passed too fast and it was almost 7pm. Vegeta already finished his food and headed to the bed without even saying a word. He burried his head with a pillow and pretended to sleep. With that, his pretending sleep ended with an actual sleep. Bulma who was just finished with her food, noticed that her alien prince has back to his misery world. 'This time, i'm going to make him tell me about his problem!' She thought. She walked towards the bed and sat on an empty space of it. She took a deep breath and prayed for the best. After a few second pause, she then poked Vegeta's right hand lightly and said, "Yah, yah... are you okay?" She asked. She didn't feel afraid for some reason. Bulma waited for a respond but Vegeta replied her nothing. She sighed deeply and decided to leave him alone. She didn't know that the man that she poked before was asleep.

She pouted to herself and stood to leave him. But when she was about to leave, she heard Vegeta mumbled something, "Don't leave..." He then took her hand and pulled her into his embrace. "W-What? Let me go! Wake up you crazy!" Bulma said while smacked his chest hardly, but Vegeta tightened his hug even more. "No... *sob* y-you will *sob* l-l-leave me again.." He said while hugged her and Bulma just sighed. Little did Bulma know that the man was not talking about her, but someone else. "You miss her, don't you?" She asked while patted Vegeta's head softly and caressed his hair. "Her? *sob* I.. *sob* miss y- *sob* you..." Bulma was getting pretty annoyed because all he do was just clinging into her body and sobbing. "Ugh.. I'm not your girlfriend! Wake up!" She said and forced to remove his hands from her body. But what to do? TOP is so damn huge, and strong. He was a sayain. Not to mention his well-built body. "please..." Vegeta said softly, made Bulma annoyed more. Not just that, he even hugged her but also unwittingly.

After few minutes with her 'fighting' with a huge and sexy sayain Prince, she finally gave up and rested her head on his chest. "DON'T YOU DARE TO BLAME ME ABOUT ALL OF THIS!" She shouted to him and showed a very annoyed face. She could swear that she saw him smirked like he wins something. "Y-Y-You! I know you're dreaming, but this is way too much!" She said and forcelly closed her eyes so that she could wipe her memory about his naughty smirk. Bulma actually enjoyed about his ridiculous dream, but on the other hand she also felt hurt. Not just mentaly and emotionly, but phiscaly also. He was holding her tight. Hugged her tightly, said something sweet, and smirked to her, those was all her dreams. The thing that made her hurt was that he did those things, but he was just dreaming. Dreamt about SOMEONE else.

She kept her eyes closed and didn't care if she had shed tears. Suddenly she heard Vegeta mumbled again, "Baby, I know that I'm not good enough for you... Not even a Prince like me is good for you. Im a monster, a freak..." He said and released Bulma from his tight embrace. His voice didn't even tremble, like he is ready to let that gril go. Bulma felt touched with his words and smiled to the sleeping Vegeta in front of her. She then covered his body with a warm blanket and left him to play with her Phone.

=Later on :P =

Vegeta woke up because he felt somehow uneasy, at around 2am and he saw Bulma slept on the carpet with her headphones around her neck. He heard her mumbled many times even though he can't tell what she did mumble about. He didn't know why, but he felt a little bit sad about the girl. He took a closer look so he could face her directly, he stopped until he saw a single tear fell from her left eye. He tried to act like he doesn't really give a shit about the woman's condition and headed to find his night snack.

He sat on the sofa while he was eating some banana ice cream that he found in the fridge. He decided to turn on the TV since the room was so silent and gloomy. He wore his glasses, not percrepion of course and tried to find good TV show. He was still busy finding the right show to watch, then he stopped his hand from pushing the remote button when he saw a reality show that talked about Cassie.

He turned the TV off and shook his head in disbelief. He just won't argue with his problem anymore. He just don't get it why Cassie dumped him without even telling him what's wrong.  
He knew what was wrong, he was a freak. A Prince of a dead race. No one would ever love him. He walked towards the bed and closed his eyes slowly, hoped that he would forget 'his' Cassie. But then somehow, his eyes kept focused on Bulma and he tried to avoid his desire to be nice to her again. "Cassie told me that I must not be nice with girls that has feelings towards me.. But she's not mine anymore... What should I do? Be kind to this Loud mouth weak human? Ah.. Im growing weak." Vegeta asked and told himself and slapped himself because he just talked one-sided, to himself. "Damn this world!" He mumbled in frustation and went to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * _

The next day Bulma woke up and yawned a bit. She did not see VEgeta on the bed and started to worry. "What if he decided to do suicide? OMG!" She said in a terrible panic voice, but then she relieved when she heard a sound of Beatbox inside the bathroom, she knew that it was Vegeta there. But Vegeta could Beatbox? She listened for a second. He was good. She then decided to prepare breakfast, before both of them called back to their home, .

Bulma was prepared two scrambled eggs for her and 40 for Vegeta on the dining table while hummed a song. Her eyes popped out when she saw Vegeta went out from the bathroom with only towel around his waist. Her heart beated so fast, it was like, ABS! She then covered her face with her palm, waited for him to wear his clothes, or whatever it is to hide those ABS.

"Woman! it's not like you never see my bare chest!" Vegeta said to her which is made her shocked. Him? Talking to me? She thought. She pretended that she didn't hear a word from him and kept her eyes closed. "Woman!" Vegeta shouted to her, signaled her that he was already done with his outfit. Bulma didn't care, she thought that Vegeta was still with his towel. Bulma opened her eyes after she heard sound of plate and spoon collided. "Huh?" Was all she said when she saw her Tabi ate the scrambled egg greedily. Vegeta just looked at her and raised one of his eyebrows, then continued to eat his food, left Bulma dumbfounded.

She sat next to him and ate the scrambled egg too. Then, the thoughts about asking his promblem passed through Bulma's brain. She looked at him, he was still eating. Just when she was about to ask about it, her thought about his body went back and she pulled her head in frustation. "Go away! dirty minds!" She blurted and suddenly realized it and covered her mouth. Luckily, Vegeta was busy thinking of something and he didn't hear her properly. Again, when she about to ask, Vegeta stood up and took his plate to wash it while Bulma just frowned to herself. Few moment passed and suddenly both of them heard Vegeta's phone rang.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Vegeta answered.

"You Fool! i dont care about you brat. But, if you must know she is fine." Vegeta said unsure.

"But we are locked!" Vegeta said, half shouted.

"Whatever, i'm coming downstairs now." Vegeta answered coldly and hung up.

"Come on its time to go! Pack your stuff, Woman!" Vegeta yelled.

After we packed he drove us home. I was getting out of the car when I fell on my face. "Ah!" I whispered. Vegeta got out grabbing Bulma by the arm he pulled her up. She hit his Chest and he face was pressed up against neck. She took in a whiff of his senct. He smelled so good. "Thanks..." She mummbled starting to pull away but she was stopped. Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. There bodys inches apart. Her heart started to beat faster, faster. "Why are you so kind to me?" His question threw her off guard. "Cause, your... really not all that.. uh... bad..." She asked nervously. Vegeta smirked at her cupping her face in his hands. Making her look up at him, he brought his face to hers but stopped when there nose thouched. "Woman... If I were you. i would watch your back." Vegeta let her go and took his stuff, taking it in to the home.

Bulma grabbed hers and ran in after him. He was now sitting on the couch. 'Do it' She told her mind. With one brave jump she came over and sat on his lap. "Wha-Woman! What are you doing! get off me! ah" Vegeta paniced. "Not until you talk to me. You need to talk out your feelings!" Bulma said hitting his chest with her fist. "You know I can just pick you up Woman. Anyways I dont have to tell you nothing!" Vegeta smirked. "Tell me PLEASE!" Bulma pouted. "Alright... my Girlfriend Broke up with me. I dont care anymore." Vegeta told her placing his hands on her hips and was about to pick her up. "Why do you hate me?" Bulma asked and Vegeta stopped in the akward position. "Your.. annoying Woman." Bulma looked down the tears coming. "YAMCHA CHEATED ON ME SO I THOUGHT THAT YOU MIGHT COULD CARE BUT OF COURSE YOU DONT ^YOUR VEGETA! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOUSELF! THEN I FIND YOU HATE ME! YOU THINK IM HORRABLE! AND TO TOP IT OFF I LOVE YOU!" Bulma pushed her self off him and ran to her room leaivng Vegeta dumbfounded.

"She loves me... I knew she acted like she liked me but 'love. The emotion is... odd." Vegeta talked to himself. He heard her crying from her room up stairs. Vegeta shook his head and stood up. He knew how she felt, to be hurt, to feel lost, he knew what it was like to Cheat and to be cheated on. Vegeta didnt knock he walked in. Bulma was crying on her bed with a bear in her arms. "What do you want!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta sat down next to her and reached for the bear. She let him take it, she had no fight in her. "Woman... you love me?" He asked rasing an eyebrow and putting the bear down. Bulma looked down thinking what to say. When she looked up she stopped when Vegeta locked his lips with hers. At first it was just a peck on the lips. But then it got more and more passionate. Vegeta hovered over her not breaking the kiss. Bulma who was laying under him, moaned when his tounge entered her mouth. "Vegeta..." Bulma tryed to pull away but Vegeta didnt let her. "hn" He mummbled between there lips. "I thought...*Kiss* you *kiss*...Hated *kiss* m-*kiss*e..." Bulma asked through kisses. Vegeta stopped and pulled away. "Your not so bad, sometimes. "Besides.. if you love me. Then, I guess I should learn what love is. So I can love you back..." Vegeta said sounding liek a 5 year old kid. "ALright... come here." Bulma kissed his lips and pulled him back down. "Your not leaving me... no sir. My Monkey Prince." She whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

THank you :P I hope you like!


End file.
